Intertwined
by inyoureyesifoundgrace
Summary: "She needs this, but she doesn't want this to happen. This is wrong in every possible way." What should've happened after the Smooth Criminal performance.


**A\N: This is my first Glee fic ever, so please forgive me if it sucks. I know the pairing is highly unusual, but what can I say, their performance of Smooth Criminal got under my skin. The sexual tension could be cut with an axe.  
>Anyhow, hope you enjoy. And just so you know, I'm not homophobe in any possible way. I love Brittana (they're probably the most adorable and sweet couple on the show along with Klaine), but I really needed to get this out.<br>DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything... All the rights go to Fox.**

* * *

><p><em>Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine,<br>__The way it feels to be, completely intertwined,  
><em>_Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know  
><em>_It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show  
><em>Maroon 5, Misery

* * *

><p>"I was better."<br>"You weren't even close."  
>"<em>Please<em>. Those acutes? They were spectacular. And you will never be able to do something like that."  
>"Maybe that's because I'm not a girl."<br>"But you're gay. Kurt's gay, and he's able to hit those notes."  
>"I said, <em>I'm not a girl<em>. Maybe you should clean your ears."  
>"That's the best you got? Oh, sorry, I forgot. You're the most <em>unoriginal <em>person I've ever met."  
>"So unoriginal that I was able to turn on a lesbian."<br>"You wish."  
>"I know." She doesn't have the time to smirk and tell him to fuck off. He kisses her, rough, and fierce and desperate, and she needs this, she needs this as he pushes her backwards, blindly, almost stumbling, his lips furious on hers, she needs this as they collide against the wall, so hard her vision blacks out for a moment. She needs this as he bites the skin of her neck with violence, and undresses her leaving discarded clothes in his wake. She needs this as he slams in her and she rakes her long nails across his back and leaves bloody lines. She needs this as she feels their sweaty foreheads touch and their hot, ragged breaths mingle together. She needs this, but she doesn't want this to happen. This is wrong in every possible way. She loathes him for hurting <em>her <em>gays, for trying to break them up, for doing what he did to Blaine. For never losing his composure, for that meerkat face of his, for having come _that _close to besting her in their duel. And most of all, because of what he does to her.  
>She's a <em>lesbian<em>, for god's sake. She's turned on by girls, not by guys, and most of all she has Brittany, wonderful, innocent, beautiful Brittany. But somehow, this worthless piece of shit -yes, because that's what he is- manages to actually make her feel something in the pit of her stomach no one ever has before. And damn him for it.  
>So when they're done, she pushes him off of her both satisfied and ashamed as she never has been before, and dresses quickly, buttoning the blazer all the way up to hide the damage that bastard has done to her dress.<br>When she's ready, she leaves him with that devious smirk of his on his face.  
>"See you, whore."<br>"Never again, fuckface."

* * *

><p>But he does see her again, this time at Scandals. She's with what he supposes is her girlfriend, a pretty and innocent-looking blonde.<br>He's ready to spit venom in her face as soon as she gets near him, but that's the fact. She doesn't. She doesn't even reckon he's there. He catches her as she sweeps the room with her eyes, passing over him, stopping only when she presumably recognizes a bulky teenager who's drinking a beer. She nods at him, and then focuses on dancing with her girlfriend. More like fucking, really (and it's the sexiest thing he's seen so far). He thinks about shouting them to get a room, but reconsiders. That's too low and vulgar for Sebastian Smythe. So he flirts and chit-chats with the casual fling, giving her his back. If she's going to ignore him, he's going to do the same.  
>But it bothers him inside, because after they had what he calls splinter sex, he's had many boys, but he never felt as satisfied.<br>And she's _ignoring _him. No one ever ignored Sebastian Smythe. He would be okay with loathing, because he loathes her too, and it meant that she felt something for him, that he had some kind of effect on her. But she's acting like she's never seen his face before.  
>So he ends up having meaningless sex with the casual fling in the bathroom of the local, trying to get her out of his mind.<br>He doesn't succeed.  
>What he doesn't know is that for all the time he's had his back at her, she's fixed him with a bruising glare, not really paying attention to what Brittany was saying.<p>

* * *

><p>When she sees him again, it's at Regionals.<br>He's still captain of the Warblers, but this time she has a duet, with Blaine. She is really delighted, and puts all of herself in the piece, trying not to be bothered by that meerkat face standing in the first row, never moving his eyes from her figure, eyebrow arched mockingly. She sings perfectly however, and they win Regionals. No ties this time.  
>She's happier that she could ever be because she beat <em>him<em>, fuckface, the one who tried to broke up _her _little and adorable gays. The one who fucked her senseless, but never mind that- it was a _one time mistake_. One that is never going to repeat itself again.  
>That's what she tries to tell herself as she goes to the bathroom and hears footsteps following her, footsteps that aren't Brittany's.<br>So when they come face to face and he lunges for her lips, using teeth, and tongue, and positioning her on the basin, she struggles feebly -she shouldn't, she _really _shouldn't- but she soon crumbles under her own lust, and falls into the pitch black void of desire and addiction Sebastian is pulling her into.  
>She moans, and writhes, and begs, as does he, and she feels so, so dirty, and guilty, and disgusted with herself afterwards.<br>Brittany. How can she do this do _Brittany?_

* * *

><p>But they do it again, and again, and again, until they can trace a map of each other's body and know the rhythm of each other's steps by memory.<br>At one point, they even let themselves sleep together afterwards -fall asleep as far away as they can muster, but wake up in the morning in each other's arms- and they soon, _too soon_, fall into habit.  
>Until it comes that moment when she isn't able to lie to Brittany when she asks her why she has those bags under her eyes all the times, and he just doesn't <em>want<em>, nor need, to be with other guys, or girls, for what matters.  
>Their sexuality also bugs them both. Santana's still turned on by girls, and Sebastian still lets his gaze lingers when he catches a pretty boy's face; but they find satisfaction only in each other, and they often say <em>we should stop. You're lesbian, I'm gay, and this isn't right.<br>_But then they meet casually at a bar, there's daylight outside, and they end up taking a coffee together. And they start to talk, and when the waiter comes, they spring apart, not realizing that they were so close, and blush. Santana leaves mumbling about homework, History, and Lima Heights, and he's just confused.

* * *

><p>For a week, it's a staring contest with the phone for both of them, until one evening they meet at Scandals. They're both alone, and they end up doing it in the bathroom, like many couples before them have done (but they both suspect that they're actually the only male-female couple who's ever had sex in Scandals' bathroom).<br>They go at his place afterwards (and it's her first time), and they're both too tired to do it again. So he lets her sleep on the bed and he takes the couch, leaving her pleasantly surprised.  
>He wakes up with the smell of coffee and brioches filling the house, and he thinks of Paris.<br>So he gets up, not bothering to put a shirt on, and silently approaches her from behind. She's checking on the coffee, so he gets near her unnoticed, plants a soft kiss on her cheek, murmurs something French in her ear, and takes two plates and two cups, and goes into the dining room to set the table.  
>As he leaves, he catches her touching her cheek in wonder, and smiles.<br>After that, she often spends the night at his place, and after a while, on his bathroom counter there's a red and white toothbrush, and in his closet he keeps some of her underwear in case he destroys a pair.

* * *

><p>When they have to choose Universities, they coincidentally choose two in Chicago.<br>So they say, _why not move in together?  
><em>While they're unpacking, she mumbles something. He asks her what she'd said, and she looks away and blushes.  
>And repeats "I love you."<br>He drops the box he was holding, and for once, Sebastian Smythe is wordless.  
>She is still looking away as he catches her wrist gently, lifts her chin to look into her dark eyes, and asks her if she's serious. She nods, and keeps looking him straight in the eyes, but she's biting her lower lip like she's afraid he's going to make fun of her, and that gives away her nervousness.<br>But he's taken away by her vulnerability, and he loves her too anyway, so he smiles, cups her face with his hands delicately, moves closer, and kisses her, so different from all the times he's kissed her.  
>She's left petrified for a moment, but then she slowly kisses him back, and he caresses her face, her neck, where her pulse is as fast as a rabbit's, and then he intertwines their fingers tenderly, and they make love for the first time.<br>The morning after she says that she doesn't want to get married, and he laughs and says that he doesn't either. Then he adds that they should see how things go for a while. Then they could decide what to do.  
>She says with her usual pessimism that they aren't going to last long anyway.<br>He laughs again and says that as far as they know, they could grow old together. She makes a horrified face, but deep inside she hopes that that's what's going to happen.  
>And it is.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... uhm, I've got only one thing to say, and that is, please review. <strong>


End file.
